Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC
The Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC is a Min 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on July 6, 2019. It was based on Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT's own Toyota Yaris WRC, first debuted in 2017 season of the World Rally Championship. General info The Yaris features the 3-door hatchback body design with the wider boxy-styled wheel arches, a pair of 2-row canards on the sides of the front bumper, a large spoiler on the rear, a pair of air vents on the bonnet and a rooftop air intake on the top center. It is mainly in the Toyota Gazoo Racing tri-colors with the white color dominate the most, with red and black as secondaries. There's various decals of sponsors that can be spotted on the bodyshell, those includes Denso, Microsoft, DMG Mori, Panasonic, Konecranes, Michelin, OMP, Mobil 1, Toyota Finance Service, BOS Suspension, Toko, Ana Nippon Airways, Sumitomo Wiring System, CCI Corporation, Project MU, Otsuka Pharmaceutical, Nisula, Kyoto Tool, Stilo, PIAA, Schroth Racing and Mitsui Sumitomo Insurance. It was equipped with the silver, small diameter dish-type low-profile wheels paired with the black low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. About the real-life vehicle the Mini 4WD car is based on Based on the road-legal Vitz-based XP130 Toyota Yaris model (which was sold internationally except in certain Asian regions), the Toyota Yaris WRC is a World Rally Car developed by Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT. It was first introduced in the 2017 World Rally Championship season, and is the first car from Toyota to have competed in the championship since their withdrawal in 1999. Powering the car is a 1.6 litre turbocharged straight-4 direct-injected engine, fitted with a 36 mm air restrictor in compliance with FIA regulations, and is capable of producing 380 PS (374 HP) of power and 425 Nm of torque. It was mated to a 6-speed hydraulic-powered, sequential manual gearbox with dual sintered clutch plates, which then sends the power to the active centre differential, then to the front and rear mechanical differentials and finally to all four wheels. Supporting the car is the all-wheel independent MacPherson strut suspensions that is manually adjustable depending on road conditions. Braking is done with a liquid-cooled disc brake system, with the diameter of 300 mm for gravel use and 370 mm for tarmac use. For the 2019 season, Kris Meeke drove car no. 5 with his co-driver Sebastian Marshall, while Ott Tänak drove car no. 8 with co-driver Martin Järveoja and Jari-Matti Latvala drove car no. 10 with co-driver Miikka Anttila. In the end, Tänak took the 1st place in the standing with a total of 263 points, while Meek and Latvala took the 6th and 7th places with 98 and 94 points respectively, and the team took the 2nd place in the World Manufacturer Championship with 362 points. Technical info Gallery Boxart ToyotaYarisWRCBoxart.jpg See also Toyota cars * Toyota Hilux 4x4 * Toyota Land Cruiser (Team ACP) * Toyota Hilux Monster Racer Jr. * Toyota 4Runner * Toyota Rav4 * Toyota Hilux Surf SSR-G * Toyota Ipsum L-Selection EX * Toyota Land Cruiser Prado RZ * Toyota Land Cruiser 100 Wagon * ZENT Tom's Supra * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid * Toyota GR Supra External links Tamiya Japan * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles